Jessica Steen
Jessica Steen (1965 - ) Film Deaths: * A Judgment in Stone (1986) '[Melinda Coverdale]: Shot in the back with a shotgun by Rita Tushingham, after Rita trips Jessica as Jessica tries to run past her. TV Deaths: *''When We First Met (1984) ' [Gail Pennoyer]: Killed by a drunk driver while cycling home one night in a rainstorm. *''Night Heat: The Source (1985) [Michelle Parker]: Killed (possibly strangled or suffocated) when she was found to be the source of leaked incriminating information against a crooked construction company. *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents: Man on the Edge (1987)'' [Sally Carlyle]: Commits suicide by overdosing on pills after an ill-fated extra-marital affair. *''Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future: Retribution Part 2'' (1988) [Corporal Jennifer 'Pilot' Chase]: Killed in an explosion when she activates the base's self-destruct to destroy the android invaders, after being shot with a ray-gun by the androids. (Thanks to Creepenstein) *''The Outer Limits: Essence of Life (1999)'' [Stephanie Sawyer]: Killed by gunfire; it is unclear whose weapon fired the fatal shot. *''The Practice: Marooned (1999)'' [Brianna Hatfield]: Run over by her mentally unstable sister (Bonnie Root), after Bonnie had recently been acquitted of killing their mother. *''Mutant X: The Taking of Crows (2003) '[Dr. Sara Stanton]: Knocked unconscious and killed when a drug lab explodes. *Charmed: Ordinary Witches (2005)' [''Ruth Brody]: Stabbed in the stomach with a clawed glove by one of Peter Woodward's henchmen; shown when Rose McGowan brings Jessica's son (Kerr Smith) into the past to find out what happened. (Thanks to David31) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation: Toe Tags (2006)'' [Detective Donna Basset]: Drowned in a hotel bathtub by Rick Yune, who then drags her out and places her in an elevator. Her body is first shown in the autopsy room as Robert David Hall finishes working on her; after her body is wheeled into the morgue, her ghost tells her story in flashback. *''NCIS: Grace Period (2007)'' [Special Agent Paula Cassidy]: Killed in an explosion when she tackles Dominic Rains and knocks him through a secret doorway, sacrificing herself to save Mark Harmon and several political leaders. (Thanks to Rose) *''Bullet in the Face: Cradle to Grave (2012) '[Commissioner Eva Braden]: Killed by a bomb planted by crime lord, Johann Tannhauser (Eddie Izzard). *Flashpoint: Keep the Peace, Part 1 (2012)' [''Constable Donna Sabine]: Killed in an explosion in a college lab, along with Dean Armstrong and Justin Mader, when James Pizzinato remotely detonates the bomb that Dean is strapped to. *''Charmed: Ambush (2019) Silver'': Stabbed to the chest with magical dagger by Constantine Rousouli. She dies and disintegrated in Rupert Evans's arms. Notable Connections: *Daughter of Joanna Noyes Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-02-15-11h00m04s76.png|Moments before her death in 'NCIS: Grace Period' Jessica Steen in Charmed Ambush 1.jpg|Jessica Steen in Charmed Ambush 1 Jessica Steen in Charmed Ambush 2.jpg|Jessica Steen in Charmed Ambush 2 Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1965 Births Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Deaths in the NCIS universe Category:Deaths in the Charmed universe Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Charmed cast members Category:Flashback death scenes Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Flashpoint cast members Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:The Practice Cast Members